A Rocket to Insanity
"AHHHHHHHHH!" Schreie schallten durch den Wolkenpalast von Rainbow Dashs Zuhause. Die Stute schrak aus dem Schlaf hervor, mit kaltem Schweiß auf ihrer Haut und blanker Angst in ihrem Gesicht stehend. Albträume. Schon wieder. Schon das siebte Mal diesen Monat und es war immer derselbe. Der mit den 'Cupcakes'. Erinnerungen blitzten vor ihrem inneren Auge auf und bohrten sich in ihr Gehirn. Flügel, die zerhackt und dann herausgerissen wurden. Nadeln, die in ihr klopfendes Herz gestochen wurden, Adrenalin, das ihrem Körper injiziert wurde, um sie während dieser Qualen wach und konzentriert zu halten. Der Geruch ihres eigenen kochenden Fleisches, der Anblick des Blutes und der Organe, die aus ihrem chirurgisch aufgeschlitzten Bauch tropften, der Bösewicht hinter ihr, das mit diesen glitzernden Organen wie mit Luftschlangen spielte. In ihrem Herzen wusste sie, dass Pinkie Pie niemals zu einem solch grausamen Akt fähig wäre, doch dieser Gedanke würde den Träumen nicht im Geringsten ihre Lebhaftigkeit nehmen. Der Pegasus schlang seine Decke um sich und begann zu schluchzen und vor Angst zitternd hin und her zu wippen. Sie hatte niemandem von dem Traum erzählt. Dem Traum von dem stetigen Gefühl von Stahl, der ihr Fleisch zerstoch und ihre Knochen zerschnitt. Ihre Arbeitsfähigkeit hatte unter dem nächtlichen Terror gelitten, den Albträumen, die ihr Angst vor dem Schlafen bereiteten. Einige Nächte verbrachte sie ganz ohne Schlaf um dem Horror wenigstens für eine Nacht zu entkommen. Nicht wenige Ponys wunderten sich, dass sie am Tag dauernd einnickte, draußen, bei Tageslicht. Nur im strahlenden Glanz der Sonne konnte sie noch wirklich Ruhe finden. Doch selbst dann krochen die schwarzen Schatten ihres von Angst verseuchten Unterbewusstseins in ihre scheinbare Sicherheit und verfolgten ihre Träume. Dash wimmerte, als Tränen ihr Gesicht überströmten, und das Fell ihrer Wangen tränkten. Ihre geweiteten Augen starrten weiter in dem dunklen Raum herum. Ihr Herz schlug schmerzhaft schnell gegen ihre Brust und ihr Atem war nur ein Schluchzen, an dem sie sich immer wieder verschluckte. Ihre Flügel hatte sie eng an ihren Körper gepresst, als ihre Paranoia am Rand ihres Verstandes zerrte. Schatten huschten durch ihr Sichtfeld, normale Laute hallten verzerrz durch ihren Geist und Adrenalin schnellte in ihren zitternden Körper. Das war alles andere als gesund. Ihr Verstand zerbrach langsam unter dem Gewicht der Schrecken, die er selbst hervorgebracht hatte. Dinge, an die kein Pony jemals auch nur den geringsten Gedanken verschwenden sollte waren dabei, ihre Psyche zu zerschmettern. Sie begann zu brechen. "Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash! Hat irgendwer hier Rainbow Dash gesehn?" Applejack trottete durch Ponyvilles Straßen und hielt nach dem bis jetzt schnellsten Pony Ausschau. Passanten schüttelten nur die Köpfe und zuckten mit den Schultern. "Verflixt! Dieses Pony ist echt nirgendwo zu finden, wenn man sie einmal braucht!" Das Cowgirl seufzte als sie mit den Hufen den Staub wegkickend ihren Weg durch die Stadt fortsetzte. "Verdammt! Rainbow Dash, wo in der wilden Welt von Equestria steckst du?!" Ein langgezogenes Gähnen von dem Baum hinter ihr wurde ihr zur Antwort als das erfragte Pony den Kopf durch das Laub steckte und glotzte Applejack an. "Nhf. Was, Applejack? Was ist so wichtig, dass du unbedingt mein Mittagsschläfchen stören musst?" Das Westernpony stampfte auf und bedachte Rainbow Dash mit einem finsteren Blick. "Du solltest wissen warum ich mir hier den Arsch aufreiße dich zu finden! Du hast vor fast zwei Stunden versprochen uns ein bisschen Regen nach Sweet Apple Acres zu bringen! Und stattdessen find ich dich hier, wie du dir deinen kleinen Hintern wegschnarchst!" Dash gab ein Ächzen von sich, ließ sich vom Baum rutschen, landete auf den Hufen und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie wirkte zerzauster als üblich, ihre Mähne war verfilzt und dunkle Ringe unter den müden pinken Augen zeugten von vielen schlaflosen Nächten. Sie war blass, geradezu kränklich, aber immer noch versucht, auf einen Hauch von Heiterkeit aufzusetzen. Mit einem Gähnen stieß sie eine Welle der Abweisung zu Applejack hin "Ja, ja... halt dich am Sattel... * gähn * ... Ich werd's ja jetzt schon machen... sorry unso." Der Pegasus drehte sich um und streckte in Vorbereitung auf seinen Abflug die Flügel. Applejack neigte den Kopf zur Seite und runzelte die Stirn. "Uh, Dash? Geht's dir gut? Wirkst n bisschen... äh... unter dem Wetter" Dash grunzte als sie zum Test ihrer Flügel die Achseln zuckte. "Mir geht's toll." Das Cowpony hinter ihr trat vor, um DashsSeite ein wenig Schubs mit ihrer Schnauze zu geben. "Bist du dir sich..." Sie wurde unterbrochen als der Pegasus von ihr wegsprang und sich in die Lüfte schwang. "FASS... fass mich nicht an... Es geht mir gut... ehrlich. Nur..." Sie konnte nicht mit dem Gedanken klarkommen, dass das andere Pony vielleicht anders von ihr denken könnte und das nur wegen ihrem dämlichen allnächtlichen Albtraum. Durch ihren Körper ging ein Zittern, was Applejack mit Sorge betrachtete. "Ich äh... ich meine... äh... muss dann!" Bevor Applejack weiterreden konnte, zischte Dash ab, wie eine Rakete in Richtung Sweet Apple Acres und ließ das Cowpony dabei sich am Hinterkopf kratzend zurück. "... mit dem Mädchen stimmt was nich..." Eine weitere von Terror erfüllte Nacht. Dash lag zusammengerollt auf dem Boden ihres Wolkenheims. Die wärmenden Decken, die um sie gerollt waren, vermochten es nicht, ihr Zittern zu stoppen. Es war schlimmer geworden. Sie war gehäutet worden, auf dem Esstisch des einen rosa Erdpon. Aus ihren Flanken wurden ganze Scheiben von Fleisch, triefend mit ihren Lebensflüssigkeiten herausrasiert. Und serviert, an alle ihre Freunde. Und irgendwie war sie lebendig und wach genug um sich der Situation bewusst zu sein und jede Sekunde mit zu erleben. Sie hörte ihr herzhaftes Lachen, als Messer und Gabeln in ihrem lebendigen Inneren versenkt wurden. Sie war nicht mehr als ein Stück Fleisch für ihre Freunde, ein Genuss. Schwere Schluchzed wurden zu regelrechtem Schluckauf, als der von den Visionen der Albträume geplagte Pegasus sich an den Kopf griff. Jedes kleine, grausame Detail, vom brennenden Schmerz des zerrissenen Fleisches bis zum widerwärtigen Laut von Innerein, die aus ihrem Bauch gerissen wurden. Alles in bester Auflösung und lebhaft detailliert. Sie wimmerte, fest auf dem Boden zusammengerollt, Rotz und Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. "Alleine lassen... warum kannst du mich nicht... a... alleine lassen..." Mit Hicksen wippte sie hin und her. "Ich hab das nichg verdient, raus aus meinem Kopf, einfach nur raus auf meinem Kopf, bitte...!" Angst verwandelte sich in brennenden Zorn, und Dash begann sich mit den Hufen gegen die Schläfen zu hämmern. "Raus raus raus raus raus raus RAUS RAUS!!" Sie schrie auf, hämmerte den Kopf gegen den Zimmerboden, hämmerte die Hufe gegen ihren Kopf. Unter ihrer Haut begannen sich Blitergüsse zu bilden als sie aufsprang und einen frustrierten Schrei der Wut und der Trauer ausstieß. Eine weitere Nacht. Ein weiterer Riss im Fensterglas. Alle hatten es bemerkt. Es lag in der Weise wie sie lief, in der Weise wie sie sprach. Ihr Körper schrie praktisch danach. Verschwunden war Rainbow Dash, diese freudesprühende, freche Raserin, ersetzt durch einen Schatten ihrer selbst. Sie schwebte ziellos über Ponyville hinweg, der Preis für von Schlaflosigkeit geprägten Wochen. All ihre Freunde wussten, dass etwas nicht stimmte, doch keiner von ihnen wusste, was zu tun war. Sie stieß sie von sich, wannimmer sie versuchten, sie darauf anzusprechen, schlug um sich wie ein verwundetes Tier, wannimmer sie versuchten sie zu beruhigen oder sie anflehten, sich Hilfe zu suchen. „Zu stur“, sagten einige, „Zu stolz“, beharrten andere. Doch niemand realisierte die ganze Tragweite der Situation bis zu jenem einen, schicksalhaften Tag. Dem Tag, an dem Rainbow Dash endgültig überschnappte. Es war ein ungewöhnlich warmer Frühlingstag in Ponyville. Die Ponys genossen das schöne Wetter, vom Fohlen bis zum Hengst, während sie ihren alltäglichen Geschäften nachgingen. In Lyras und Bon-Bons Fall war es ihr übliches Schwatzen an ihrem Stammplatz um Cafe. In Applejacks Falll war es das Verkaufen der ersten Ernte von Sweet Apple Acres an die Ponys, die für die rubinroten Köstlichkeiten Schlange standen. Und im Nascheckchen huschte Pinkie Pie durch die Küche und backte mit Volldampf. Sie funkelte hin und wieder die Uhr an und verzog jedes Mal das Gesicht, wenn die Glocke der Bäckereitür nicht Rainbow Dashs Eingang läutete. Als sie das schließlich tat, sah die Stute abgemagert aus. „Rainbow! Endlich bist du da! Oh, ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht! Du warst so bedrückt und da dacht ich, ich könnt dich fragen, ob du herkommst, so dass du dich super duper besonders fühlen kannst, wenn ich dich aufheiter! Aber dann bist du nicht gekommen als ich dachte, dass du kommen würdest und ich war ganz traurig, dass du dich weiter den ganzen Tag in deinem Haus einsperren würdest aber dann bist du gekommen und jetzt bist du hier und jetzt können wir ein bisschen Spaß haben!“ (Wird fortgesetzt) Kategorie:Originale PonyPasta Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Rainbow Dash Kategorie:Applejack Kategorie:Pinkie Pie/Pinkamena